Lockets
by Chocolate-feathers
Summary: Ok so I saw a little stupid prompt on tumblr about these nerds and decided it needed to be a fic, so here you go! Team free will go to the store and Castiel finds something for him and Dean. (i am becoming destiel trash)


"Dean, are you certain this is necessary?" Baby's engine purrs though suddenly cuts as Dean stops the car. In front of them is a small little strip mall, a grocery and clothing store as well as a liquor store between the two.

"Yes Cas, for the hundredth time, you seriously need more clothes than just that trench coat." _'even if the trench coat and stupidly backwards tie is adorable.'_

Dean pushes his inner thoughts away, shoving them down per usual. Castiel frowns and looks down at his trench coat. Underneath of course being the vest and button up with the bright blue tie, still _friggin backwards._

"I don't see what's wrong with my trenchcoat..." he trails off and the three step from the car, Sam speaking up for Dean.

"Dean's right, Cas. You're a human and different change of clothes really can't hurt."

Dean nods firmly in agreement and they make their way into the store, (Dean possibly hinting about going to the grocery store for pie). It had the odd scent that all clothing stores seemed to possess and Cas instantly became interested in everything. Sam leaned over to Dean, speaking in a slightly hushed tone. "I don't know if we should let our flannel rub off on him...it's happened to basically everyone we know."

Dean paused and ran through the people in his head and sure enough, even _Charlie_ had flannel on the last time she was in the bunker. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Normally I wouldn't care about wardrobe but _maybe_ we should expand it further than coats and flannel." Sam nodded and moved to look over some of the shirts, Dean still moving to the flannel section. _'Cas might actually look kinda cut- no. stop that.'_ He sighed and was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the (temporarily) ex-angel on his mind had wandered off into a more..teen girl section.

The bright blues were examining a pair of pretty silver lockets. Though they didn't have a very interesting shape, they spelled 'best friends' on the front and had a little space inside for a picture. Cas picked them from the small hook, holding them in his hands. The first name in his mind of course being _'Dean'_. He grinned and walked over to the cashier, scrounging up the small amount of money in his pockets and paying. The cashier gave him a slightly odd look though Castiel being his little awkward self was oblivious and payed no mind. He instead hurried back over to Dean, the necklaces carefully tucked in his pocket to show him later.

Arms now laden in bags (one of them may or may not contain a pie from the grocery store), filled with various jeans, flannels and plain tees, team free will headed on back to baby. They put the bags in the back when a thought popped into Castiel's head. "Oh! Dean, I got us something!" he pulled the two necklaces from his pocket and handed the 'best' one to Dean. He seemed pretty alight with pride, smile making the crows feet that grew deeper with every passing day appear and those damn near impossible blue eyes were bright. Sam snorted and gave Dean's shoulder a mocking pat before slipping into the front seat.

"Yeah uh, thanks Cas." Castiel of course put on the necklace before slipping into the back seat.

Dean looked down at the locket in his hand, the letters carved and painted over with a light blue. He tucked the locket in his pocket and made his way around to the driver's side, starting up baby and cranking up his tunes.

Back safe and sound in the bunker, Sam and Dean were removing the tags from the clothes and Castiel was still looking them over.

"Why do you two have a mild obsession with flannel overshirts?" he cocked his head to the side, holding up a nice blue one that matched the color of his tie.

"If we knew, we'd probably try and stop it." Dean mumbled and reached over for another shirt. Though, a small smile grew on Sam's face when he saw the light glimmer of a silver chain just barely peeking out from his shirt.

His eyes flicked over to Castiel, necklace around his neck, showing easily. He grinned and shook his head, sighing mentally. _'These two dweebs I swear..'_

It was then that Sam made it a mission to get both of them pictures to put in the lockets.


End file.
